Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $9$ plus the quantity of $7$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x - 2) = \color{orange}{7(-x-2)}$ What is $9$ plus $\color{orange}{7(-x-2)}$ $7(-x-2)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x-2)+9$.